The Biostatistics Resource Group (BRG) provides an essential component of the scientific basis for research conducted at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC). The overarching goals are improving the standard of care for patients within all treatment programs, for patients receiving experimental therapies, and for patients participating in all clinical trials, as researchers and clinicians work to eliminate cancer. The BRG provides biostatistical expertise and quantitative research resources in support of all CCSG programs at M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. This is achieved through the BRG's five primary services: (1) biostatistical collaboration, consultation, and data analysis for clinical, laboratory and prevention scientists engaged in the planning, conduct, quality assurance, analysis, and interpretation of research studies; (2) statistical review of all clinical protocols at the institution, including therapeutic, translational and prevention studies; (3) educational instruction in biostatistical theory, methods, and tools with application to clinical trials and laboratory research--provided to research fellows, clinical and laboratory scientists, research nurses, and data managers; (4) data management services for clinical trials and laboratory research, including designing study forms, patient registration and randomization, data entry services, trial monitoring, processing and tracking patient specimens, quality assurance and auditing, regulatory compliance reporting, and data summary reporting; and (5) software and database development to support the various computational needs of cancer researchers at M. D. Anderson, including analyzing the database and computational needs of a particular trial or research project; designing efficient software and database systems; developing and implementing the systems; training all users of the systems, and monitoring, auditing, and maintaining each system. Faculty members of the BRG additionally support biostatistical collaboration and consultative services to all programs in the CCSG through research in statistical methodology with applications to issues of study design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation. This includes developing and improving statistical methods to determine appropriate sample size for a study's primary objectives; determining the operating characteristics of clinical trial designs; developing better patient accrual strategies; identifying unmet needs of a study; developing adaptive methods for monitoring the conduct and possible early termination of clinical trials; improving the efficient use of research resources; improving screening and prevention studies; and improving methods of data analysis. The BRG has 429 users from all 21 programs; 31% of the users have peer-reviewed funding. Current funding of the BRG is 55% MDACC, 38% external sources, and 7% CCSG.